The Smartest Pony (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Smartest Pony. One day, Gabby, Thorax, Rose, Ember, Artie, Prince Rutherford, Yakmina, Stellar Fog, Flower Stone, and Moonbeam brought Susie, Mothina, Prince Sunny, Ashette, and Cloud Swirl to the School of Friendship. Gabby: Here we are, Susie. Susie: Wow! The School of Friendship. Mothina: I sure hope we'll fit in here just like Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona, and Smolder did. Thorax: You will, Sweetie. Rose: You'll have a wonderful time making new friends, Mothina, you'll see. Prince Sunny: Mom, Dad, I hope I'll do you two and Grandpa Torch proud. Ember: You will, Sunny. Artie: She's right ya know, Kiddo. The School of Friendship is a perfect place this time a year. Prince Rutherford: Ashette Yak will do great at Friendship School as well, just like Yona Yak. Ashette: Yak will make Mama and Papa very proud. Yakmina: Always with Yak Pride and Prosper. Princess Yuna: Hello. Gabby: Hi, Princess Yuna, Gallus told us about you, and I've brought Susie to try out for the school. Susie: Hi, Yuna. Pharynx: There's my niece! Mothina: Uncle Pharynx! Pharynx: (giving Mothina a hug) You've gotten bigger last I've seen ya. Ember: Yuna, this is our son, Prince Sunny. Whenever he's old enough, he'll become the next Dragon Lord. Artie: But we're not rushing him, he makes his own choice right now. Yakmina: Blue Moon Filly. Meet Princess Ashette Yak! Prince Rutherford: She come to Friendship School! Ashette: Yak glad to meet Blue Moon Filly! (hugging her) Princess Yuna: (getting squeeze too tight) I would like a gentle hug if you don't mind! So, Ashette lets her go and gave a good pat on the head. Soon, Yuna and her friends showed them around the School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: This is the School of Friendship. Prince Sunny: Wow, that's amazing! Smolder: Better believe it, Kid. Princess Yuna: Prince Sunny, Smolder. Smolder: Hello there. Prince Sunny: Smolder, I've heard so much about you. You were the best heroic dragon in Equestria just like Spike. Smolder: Thank you. Gallus: There's my girl! Susie: Dad! Gallus: Susie! (hugging his daughter) Susie: I can't believe I'm going to be the student of my own dad! Whirlpool Gold: Well, take my Aunt Silverstream for example, she's the best in the school there is. Ocellus: Hello, Mothina, welcome to the School of Friendship. Mothina: Ocellus! Cloud Swirl: You know her? Mothina: She use to babysit me when I was a baby, and I'm having her as my teacher! Yona: Yak will be Ashette Yak's teacher. Ashette: Yak love to have Yona Yak as yak teacher. Princess Yuna: You must be the son of Star Swirl the Bearded and Mistmane. Cloud Swirl: Yeah, Cloud Swirl, and these are my older sister, Stellar Fog, Flower Stone, Rockhoof and Meadowbrook's daughter, and Moonbeam, Somnambula and Flash Magnus' daughter. I take it you hear of them too? Princess Yuna: Yes! Star Swirl the Bearded and Mistmane have you?! (screaming in excitement) Stellar Fog: Would you stop screaming!? I'm getting a headache already. Because of Yuna's screaming, it breaks all the glasses as she stopped. Princess Yuna: Sorry. Then, Twilight Sparkle came to check on Yuna and her friends. Twilight Sparkle: Hello there, everything alright? Princess Yuna: Twilight, Susie, Mothina, Sunny, Ashette, and Cloud Swirl are here to try out for the school. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm sure Starlight would be glad to have you all settled in. Cloud Swirl: Thanks, Princess Twilight. My parents told me and my sister a lot about you and your friends. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it! You and your sister are the son and daughter of Star Swirl the Bearded and Mistmane! (screaming in excitement) With a lot of scream they couldn't take, Flower Stone silenced her mouth for a minute. Flower Stone: Enough screaming already, now could you keep it down already? Twilight Sparkle: (stopped screaming) Sorry. Stellar Fog: Flower Stone, Moonbeam, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Principal to this school. Flower Stone: Pleasure. Moonbeam: Good to finally meet you, Princess. Twilight Sparkle: Pleasure. Tonight is the Spelling Bee. And whoever passed it, will be the winner. So, Yuna and her friends showed Susie, Mothina, Sunny, Ashette, and Cloud Swirl around the school. Princess Yuna: Here in the School of Friendship, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends teach us about their Elements of Harmony that they want us to learn about our friendship for each other. Ashette: Yak love Friendship School! Mothina: This is quite an amazing place. Whirlpool Gold: It sure is, Mothina. Then, Yuna showed them around the Golden Oak Library. Princess Yuna: Welcome to the Golden Oak Library, the place where we train, race and research. Susie: You mean the Home of Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Lil' Nelson, Skylor, Ken, Princess Harumi also known as the Lady Iron Dragon, P.I.X.A.L., Misako, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Laval, Cragger, Eris, the other Heroes of Chima, the Legend Beasts, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, the top trainer Fizzlepop Berrytwist, her trainer assistant Grubber, and the Knight Industries Two Thousand also known as K.I.T.T.?! Princess Yuna: Yeah. Here come Fizzlepop, Grubber, and K.I.T.T. now. Then, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber and K.I.T.T. arrives to meet the newcomers. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Hello, Yuna. I see you got new friends. Who are they? Princess Yuna: Fizzlepop, Grubber, and K.I.T.T., meet Susie, Mothina, Prince Sunny, Ashette and Cloud Swirl. Wanna see the coolest transformation of K.I.T.T. into Ecto-88? Prince Sunny: Ecto-88? You mean, Parzival's DeLorean Time Machine from Ready Player One? I thought it was smashed by Mechagodzilla with its tail during the final battle for the OASIS. Princess Yuna: But, Dipper upgraded K.I.T.T. to transform. Stand back, everyone. Dipper Pines: Ready to become Ecto-88, K.I.T.T.? K.I.T.T.: Yes, I am. As he demonstrates his transformation, the new students were amazed by it. Mothina: No way! Cool! Prince Sunny: I can't believe! That was awesome! Princess Yuna: I know, right? My sister, Princess Solarna now owns Ecto-88 because Parzival. So, she and her friends even showed them around the school once more. That night, Gyro Gearloose was hosting the School of Friendship Spelling Bee. Gyro Gearloose: Hello, everyone, everypony, and every creature. Welcome to the School of Friendship Spelling Bee. As the audience cheered, Yuna was looking forward to winning. Princess Yuna: (clears her throat) Each of us competitors must have absolute silence, we're ready to begin. Princess Luna: I sure look forward to this. Gallus: This should be good. Prince Rutherford: Yak could not agree more. Artie: Are you guys seeing this? Rose: We sure are, Artie. Princess Yuna: Well, this is it. Gyro Gearloose: So, Princess Yuna. What is a... bea.. gle? Princess Yuna: When you pronounce one word, it's beagle. Gyro Gearloose: Oh yeah. Go ahead, Yuna. So, Yuna started spelling the word beagle the right way as she did. Princess Yuna: Beagle. B-E-A-G-L-E, Beagle. Gyro Gearloose: That's correct, Yuna! Princess Luna: Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225